


A different kind of warmth

by Flowergirl2201



Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jet (Avatar) Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Romance, and he gets one, from Zuko, introspective, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Jetko Renaissance Week: WarmthJet had never liked the warmth, that partly changed when he met Zuko.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Tales Of A Prince and A Freedom Fighter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Jetko Renaissance Week





	A different kind of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.

Jet had never really liked the warmth. It reminded him too much of fire and the day the fire nation had burned down his village. 

Of course he it didn’t really bother him that much until it got extremely warm, then it had bothered him. 

He found it slightly odd that he was bothered by a temperature. Actual fire didn’t bother him that much, so he did not understand why warm weather did. 

Whenever the temperature or something got too hot he always felt like he was back in his burning village, watching his mother be killed in front of him. 

Zuko was very understanding when he’s told him about his aversion. Zuko had told him about some of his own. 

Life with Zuko was different then anything that he had experienced in his life previously. 

It was amazing and it had showed him a different kind of warmth an emotional one. And Jet liked it.


End file.
